Boy Meets World: The Untold Story
by Anubus D. Wicked
Summary: This Story is set six years after the series finale. hope yall enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Story

Author's note: This is a story set 6 years after the series finale. It's my first fanfic I hope you enjoy

I Do Not Own any of the characters of BMW

Introduction:

This is a place in Philadelphia they've come to know a little too well. It has bore witness to many things, both beautiful and tragic. It has seen family members' devastated, as well as miraculous joys. Both sorrow and elation lay intertwined in this small part of the world. A middle-aged man approaches a couple in the waiting room. They are waiting for this man to deliver, even the most miniscule of good news.

Doctor: He's stabilized for now, but he's going to need a lot of rest.

The doctor looked at the man holding his wife; he did not want to say anything while he held his woman closely. They were a very attractive couple; faces loaded with worry seeking any kind of hope from the doctor's eyes, which were fixated on the man

Doctor: Mr. Matthews, um, may I talk to you in private?

The man held his wife much tighter, her hands wrapped around his, trying to brace themselves for the worst, as if the were such a way.

Alan: Anything you have to say, doc, go ahead and say. She hates when I hide things from her.

She forced the smallest of smiles, thinking to herself, that's why I married him.

Doctor: Very well then. Your son has been in a serious accident. He's in a coma. He's very lucky though, only suffered a few fractures. The trouble is, we're doing all we can, but in order for him to pull through, he has to fight… I just wanted to tell you that you might have to make arrangements—

Amy: Arrangements? You expect us to make arrangements

She is very distraught, not thinking clearly. To hell with it, were her only thoughts when it came to tact.

Amy: That is my baby lying there. You will do everything in your power to bring him back to us or, so help me, I'll—

Alan: Amy… Not now

The Doctor walked away as the couple stood where they were,

Alan: I love you honey.

He's always been the brave one in her eyes. The shoulder she cries on, but this time, he couldn't do it. His attempts at holding back the tears were futile. In the next second he and his wife were crying their eyes out, worried at the possibility of having to bury one of their children. No matter how many tears they shed, they still had a very difficult deed that needed to be done. Amy reached into her purse and pulled out her cellular phone.

Amy: Alan, I know this is hard, but I need you to make the call.

Alan: I knew it was going to be difficult, (sniff) but not this.

He dialed into the phone, composing himself as he got ready to dial the number. He took a deep breath, and then pressed send.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In New York there stands a loft. It had just been purchased a few months ago, thanks to the pooling of collected funds by each friend. When they saw it, they had to have it. It was big enough for everyone to have privacy, and prepare for the new family that definitely reared its head around the way. Inside this house, in one the apartments, a woman sat, typing up documents for her job. She had the demeanor of a true businesswoman. She stopped only for a moment to look at her stomach, it had grown a lot in five months. A serene smile crossed her delicate face; soon she'd get to hold it in her arms. As she sat typing up her documents for her case, she heard her front door open. In came a man. He'd had an okay day at the office, but all that was on his mind was his wife. How beautiful she was, and how he'd managed to luck out, having his friends by his side, and loving the fact that he'd soon be a father himself. As he came in the door, he put down his briefcase and sat next to her. She stopped typing and looked into his eyes, it was the past that lay behind his smiling brown eyes, that's why she loved him so much.

Topanga: how was work honey?

Cory: It was good. Know what the best of the day was?

He didn't say anything else. Topanga hated the suspense, even though she knew exactly what was going to be said next. Cory felt a little playful today.

Cory: It was the part when they got my coffee right, I mean all those times I go there, they never make it the way I like. (Staring at the ceiling) It was wonderful.

She hit him in the arm.

Cory: Just kidding doll, it was the part when the day was over, and I walked through the front door to see you waiting.

They exchanged a small kiss. That progressed into a bigger kiss, passion and desire filling each as they held each other

Angela: For God's sake we have rooms, use any of them please.

Topanga: Don't even start with me, the minute you and Shawn got back together, I had to scotch-guard the last place.

Cory just sat there looking at everyone. His wife and soon-to-be-child, and his best friend's girl. All he could think about were all the tumultuous events that led up to this point. There were a few bumps, but he couldn't be happier. He got up from his spot, next to his wife, and walked over to Angela, who was now in the kitchen. He gave her a big hug.

Angela: Cory (she smiled while hugging him back), What's this for?

Cory: I'm so glad you came back. You were always the piece missing from this story. Thank you so much for coming back to Shawn.

Shawn: Hands off my woman!

Topanga walked into the kitchen, as Shawn "confronted" Cory

Topanga: And how long has this been going on?

Cory: Topanga, it's not what it looks like. It's—

Topanga: How could you cheat on Shawn like that?

Angela: I seduced him

They were going back and forth with their little drama when Cory's cellular phone rang.

Cory: Excuse me a moment.

Shawn: Whatever, you harlot

Cory: Dad. It's nice to hear from ya, how's mom?

Alan (over the phone): hey Cory. Everyone's fine, listen, I have to talk to you about your brother.

Cory: What's wrong with Josh?

Alan: He's fine

After he heard that, he was still not relieved. He did what he does best

Cory: How's Morgan? And Feeny?

Alan: They're fine, Cory listen. It's about Eric

Cory: Eric? One day he goes away for a month.

Alan: Cory! Listen to me he's—

Cory: Then he comes home and leaves. The very same day! No goodbye no nothing! I haven't heard from that jerk for a year.

Cory was upset; he had no idea where his brother's been. He's missed him, everybody did. Alan knew that Cory was just hurting inside, but now was not the time for it. So he held back his own pain and told his son what happened in the most solemn way.

Alan: He's been in an accident. He—

Cory: What? (Hopefully) Cracked his head open chasing an ice cream truck?

Alan was not going to take anymore of this from his son. So he finally let go

Alan: A car hit him, and now he's in a coma, the doctors said he might not make it. So whatever you're going through, save it!

Cory: Dad. I'm sorry. I'm just—

Alan (calmly): I know. Me too. We need you all to come down

Cory: We'll be there as soon as we can.

Alan (choking): I love you guys.

Corey: Love you too… Bye.

When he hung up the phone, he just stood in the living room. He'd had a lot of good things going on in his life. Not hearing from Eric was the only thing he was concerned about, the whole time. He did just leave out of nowhere, and hasn't even called anyone for over a year. Now his Father tells him he's in a coma. So many things going through his mind. He wanted to cry but he couldn't, he has to be the strong one for everybody else. His only real problem was how to break it to everyone. He stood there holding back his emotions, waiting for them to come to the living room. True to form, they all came at once. They saw him, the one with unshakable faith. The one who did whatever it took to keep them together, all alone in the living room. They love him so much.

Topanga: Who was on the phone?

Cory: Dad.

Topanga: Well?

Cory: It was about Eric.

They could tell, from the look on his face, that this was not good news. They were also aware that Eric just left, and called no one, or even wrote, for over a year. They were all upset about it, they loved Eric, and they missed him, even for all his eccentricities. Shawn finally broke the silence.

Shawn: What happened? Hit his head chasing an ice cream truck?

Cory (Quietly): I asked the same thing.

Angela said nothing this entire time. She wasn't there when Eric left She'd only just returned six months ago.

Angela: What happened?

Cory: A car hit him.

Shawn: Well He is okay?

Cory (in a smaller voice): They don't know. He's in a coma.

Angela was the first one to break down, eyes filling with bitter tears. She wasn't as close to Eric as the rest of them, so why was she crying? Shawn held her for only a second before he pulled his cellphone out.

Shawn: I gotta call Jack

Topanga left the living room, heading for the room she and her husband shared. Tearfully, she opened the closet and her dressers; getting the bags packed for the impromptu trip they must all take. Cory walked in while she was packing up. He held her from behind; their faces touched for a simple kiss.

Topanga: So what time do we leave?

Cory: As soon as everyone's ready

To Be Continued

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the hospital, he lay there. Eric Matthews looked awful; not that wild man they had all loved so much. The man whose actions were always questionable, but his heart was never on trial. He was the one who did whatever it took to make his friends happy, having his head in the clouds would be an understatement, but when it truly counted, he was there for them. Morgan sat on the bed stroking his face. All she could think about were all the good times they had growing up. She was stroking his face and remembering how much it hurt when he moved to his apartment. In fact it hurt so much she hired a neighborhood teenager to fill the void, but he was no Eric. Now he lay in the bed with all these tubes attached to him, they call it life support, but to her it didn't feel real, even though he was right in front of her, it didn't feel like Eric. The Eric she knew was always up to some crazy antic. She chuckled a little when she thought of the time she came home from school, and he'd decided to become a TV detective.

Morgan (singing quietly): When a crime breaks out, all the cute girls shout… Get the… Good-looking Guy.

She had tears in her eyes as she sang that song. She leaned forward, in order to get closer to his ear.

Morgan: Eric I was so glad to see you when I was walking home. First year of college is tough, and seeing you made me forget about it. When you were sitting on our porch I got so excited…

Flashback

So glad that day is over, she thought to herself sitting in the car. Her best friend only lived a block away so at least she got a ride near the house. When she got out, she started walking home, she had a few hours before she had to study, and a couple before Josh was out of school. With mom and dad out, she had the house to herself. She walked up to the porch, staring at the walkway. When she got closer to the door, she saw a pair of boots. She looked up, to her surprise it was her big brother!

Eric: Hey Morgan

Morgan: Eric! (Hugging him) It's been so long how you been?

Eric: Yeah I know. Sorry about that weas-. Oh yeah sorry for that too.

Morgan: Mom and dad aren't here yet, and they won't be until they come back with Josh.

Eric: I know. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. We can do whatever you want.

Morgan walked past Eric; she threw her backpack into the house,

Morgan: Let's start with the mall.

Eric: Remember, the day is yours and it's all on me.

Off they went. First place was the mall, they went to various clothing stores and music shops, running around and having a blast. She didn't think about class or how hard it was, nor the extensive all-nighter she'd have to pull. For now, all that mattered was, she was hanging out with Eric. They stopped off at the foodcourt. They both had a burger, an order of fries, and a soda. They sat down at the nearest table, and began to eat.

Eric: So wanna hit a movie before I take you home?

Morgan: Yeah! There's this new movie called "Thorny Roses" I haven't had a chance to see it yet. (Sighing) Nevermind, it's a chick-flick

Eric: I said whatever you want didn't I?

They walked into the theatre and sat down. The ushers were pulling out Eric an hour later

Large Man: We already told ya. No snoring in the movie!

Eric (looking at Morgan): Sorry sis

Morgan: At least you tried. I'll just catch it some other time… Let's go home

On the way back home, she talked about everything going on in her life. Boys, homework, still not knowing quite what to do with her major, she didn't have one yet. She just kept going on and on and on. Eric just listened to her with a smile, never interrupting. He figured she just needed her big brother to talk to. When they got to the porch, they waited before going inside.

Eric: Have fun with your old, uncool bro?

Morgan: Shut up. You know I did.

Eric: Good then.

Before he tuned the door, Eric looked over at Morgan

Eric: You know I love you right?

Morgan: I love you too Eric

Return to the Current

That was only three days ago. It was so much fun to have him around. He was still here, but it was not right. Not right at all, he was laying there. Battered and bruised, showing no real forms of his normal self. Morgan was distraught; she was just trying to keep it together. The only problem, Eric was the one who kept her laughing when he was around. No matter how bad things were, he'd do something so outrageous she'd forget about it, if only for a second. She could hold it in no longer, She started sobbing uncontrollably.

Morgan: I remember seeing you on our porch. It made me feel so good to see you standing there… So much has been going on in my life. (Words mixed with sniffing). You took me out, let me do whatever I wanted.

She cried a little harder with each thing she said.

Morgan: Mom and dad listen to me… But I always felt better whenever we talked. All you did was listen; sometimes I just needed to unload. You never interrupted, just listened… you started to call me weasel. Like you used too.

She placed her arms around him, putting her head to his chest. His heartbeat was so faint.

Morgan: I told you it bothered me when you called me weasel… I thought you were making fun of me with that name. That's why I hated it… Took me a while to understand… you weren't making fun of me, it was a bond. (Quietly) Something that connected us, to each other. Something that couldn't be taken away…

Her tears were soaking his chest but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Eric wake up. She was losing her mind, seeing him this way.

Morgan: Eric… I've always been your little weasel. You started to call me weasel, but you stopped, remembering that I told you I hated it. It's not true… Not at all, I should've told you… Wake up! I need you… Your little weasel needs you.

Morgan lay there on her brother. Tears not stopping. The machine just beeped over and over again.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

One year and one month ago, they were all sitting at the dinner table. Cory, Shawn and Topanga were all really contented at this point in their lives. Their lives were going in a decent direction. Each of them was getting off to a good start in their careers. Topanga's internship went well, and now she was doing legal administration at the firm. She had to pass the bar before she would become an attorney. Her husband, good old Cory Matthews, was busy with producing independent documentaries. He was good at what he did, but he always preferred to be the man in the background, he knew the Sundance film festival was not far from his mildly eccentric grasp. Shawn had a few rocky times at NYU, but he managed to pull through and get his degree. He used it to get a job working for a free-press newspaper as a music critic. When he felt ready, he'd go for a major magazine. He even went on the occasional date, but no one he dated could ever replace her. He never did hear from her again, so his "goodbye" was correct. For a while he tried drowning his depression in liquor, but Cory and Topanga would always stop him. Nowadays he's been okay, still missed her so much, but at least he got by. Eric was working at a toy store. He'd done so well with the customers, and increasing the sales, he kept getting promotions. In fact, by the time the rest of them graduated, he'd landed an executive position. The money was great, but he missed dealing with the customers and playing with the children. It got so bad that he took a demotion: in order to still have that customer interaction. One night they were all sitting at the dinner table. Just eating and talking about absolutely nothing when Eric's cellular went off.

Eric: Hello? Oh hey, how you doing?

His face never changed. He never showed any feelings. That was Eric when he listened, no expressions.

Eric: Okay then

He hung up his phone and walked over to his bedroom. The rest just sat in silence. A few minutes later he walked out of his room, holding a duffel bag.

Eric: I gotta go. I'll be back in a month.

Then he just walked out. Everyone was too confused to even question where he was going. A month later he returned. He just walked into his room and stayed there a few minutes. When he was finished, he packed his duffel bag once again and walked out the door. Never saying anything.

Topanga: What's going on with Eric?

Cory: I don't know.

As they stood in the living room, trying to figure out exactly what just happened, Shawn walks in the front door

Shawn: Saw Eric walk into the elevator, he didn't say anything…. Where's he going?

Cory: I don't know.

To The Current

They all decided to take the same car. That way, if the driver was tired. They could switch. Cory would take the first part of the driving. Angela and Shawn sat in the back seat. It was pretty late at night so, they figured that at least they could avoid traffic. As they pulled out and headed for the freeway, there was a huge traffic jam.

Cory: How else could this have gone?

Topanga: It's okay Cory, I'm not exactly in a hurry to get there.

Cory: Me neither. I mean, we haven't even heard from him in a long time. Now he's at the hospital, it's a little overwhelming.

Topanga: I know Cory. I missed him too. We all did.

Cory: He just takes off while we're having dinner, returns, and then leaves without telling me anything.

Topanga: That's Eric.

Cory: Exactly. Just doing crazy things all the time. Never giving us a clue what was going on.

Topanga (speaking quietly, almost as a whisper. Tearing): That's Eric

Meanwhile, in the back seat, Shawn sat there holding Angela. Even though she'd been there six months, he was still in disbelief. Had he gotten this news without her here, he'd have hit the nearest bar. But he wasn't going to put her through that, not ever again. Angela placed her hands on his arms. She started to cry again.

Shawn: Angela, what's wrong?

Angela: It's just Eric. We have to go see him, lying in a damn hospital bed. Not running around doing insane things. It's just hard you know

Shawn (Speaking softly): I know, I know… It's hard for all of us.

Flashback

Shawn was walking the streets of New York. He had just left a date. The girl was nice enough, but it wasn't her, it never is. He'd been on many dates, but none seemed right. They always invited him to spend the night, but they never could replace her. He was trying his best to avoid hitting the bar and having a few drinks, but with Eric being gone six months, and no one knowing where he was, the bar sounded good to him. He walked closer to his apartment, knowing that Cory and Topanga would be sound asleep, it was two in the morning after all. When he got home, he'd go straight to bed and dream of her. He still thinks about how beautiful she was, and how badly he wanted her to marry him. He'd made the decision to give her the only thing he knew she needed her father and the chance to spend time with him. She had changed him from the devil-may-care outlaw, to someone who believed he could have what his best friend has, true love. At least he had his memories, whether good or bad between them, she'd changed his life, for that he would remain eternally grateful. He couldn't move on though. She was in a class no other woman even had the hope to attain. He opened his door and walked past his living room, heading for the kitchen. He picked out, cold cola from the refrigerator, and headed to the living room. He figured he'd just watch TV until he got tired and pass out. When he looked at the couch, however, there was someone on it. He wasn't sure who it was exactly, but the closer he got, the more he realized who it was. At first he thought he was hallucinating. He'd been awake far too long; this was clearly a weird dream. But he realized that it wasn't, not even close. She was actually there! Angela was asleep on his couch! It all hit him so fast he dropped his soda. The sound was loud enough to wake her up.

Angela (Still drowsy): MM.…. Shawn?

Shawn: Oh my god! Angela

He ran over to her side and held her tightly. Making sure to grip her hard. She was getting a look of pain on her face. She started to wince a little.

Angela: Shawn… Why are you hurting me?

Shawn: Sorry just trying to make sure this isn't a dream.

Angela: This is no dream. (Whispering into his ear). But if it is, I don't want to wake up.

Shawn: Neither do I.

After he finally let go, he touched her face and her hands. Then he moved to more personal areas.

Angela: Hands off!

Shawn: It is you!

Angela: Hands off … For now.

Shawn was still stuck in his happiness. Angela, the only woman he ever loved was sitting here, in his arms once again, he wanted her so badly, but he made sure to not offend her.

Shawn: So. How's Sgt. Moore?

Angela: He passed away. Six months after the year we spent together. I tried writing you as soon as I got there but the letters kept coming back.

Shawn: We moved to New York after you left. I never got a letter, I assumed you moved on. I tried to but it just didn't work out.

Angela: I didn't know any other way to reach you. I couldn't even remember Cory's parents House number. Then my father got worse. (Sobbing) He never got better. He died Shawn. After that, all I did was go to school, work and everything else I could to keep my mind off of it… I didn't have you so I just felt alone.

Shawn: I know how that feels.

Shawn started to cry along with her. He thought about his brother, and how they at least, tried to get closer after their father died. But it wasn't that at all, he'd wrestled with that demon already. It was because he wasn't there for her, like he felt he should've been.

Shawn (sobbing): I'm so sorry that I didn't try to look for you a little harder. I should've been there, I should've worked harder to get back the only person I've ever been in love with.

Angela: Still? After all this time?

Shawn: I never stopped loving you.

She kissed Shawn; it was deep, passionate, and beautiful to her. She felt perfect in this moment. Everything she ever needed right here, right now. She got up from the couch, leaving Shawn a little confused.

Angela: So much time has passed. But still, I never stopped loving you either.

Shawn: (Staying on the couch, head staring at the floor): I should've pulled a Cory and went to Europe. But I figured you had moved on, found someone special, and forgotten about me

Angela walked back over to the spot, pushed Shawn on the couch, and kissed him hard. It was very intense. She got on top him and looked deeply into his eyes, she could feel everything in that instant.

Angela (Softly): I want you

Shawn: Are you sure? I mean, we only just met once again. I don't want you to feel like you hav—

She pressed her lips against his, and then enjoyed the rest of the evening in that sacred embrace.

In the Present

Shawn held Angela closer to himself. Everyday has been so unbelievable since she showed up again, it was all so perfect for him. He finally had the hole in his heart filled. When he found out Eric was in the hospital, he called Eric's best friends, Jack and Rachel. He let them know what was wrong and then, after a long conversation with Jack, he hung up, Normally he'd go to a bar and go crazy, but with Angela here, feeling his pain, he managed to be okay because, Angela was there.

Cory: Well at least the other cars are moving now.

Topanga (looking at Shawn and Angela): We'll be in Philadelphia in a few hours

Shawn wasn't paying any attention to either of them, neither was Angela for that matter. They just looked deep into each other's eyes. Shawn could take it no longer; he pressed his lips against Angela's forehead. She moved her head; in order to move her lips to Shawn's. After a passionate kiss, Shawn pulled away from her.

Angela: What's wrong Shawn?

Shawn: (Speaking softly): Nothing at all. I love you Angela. So much

Angela (Reciprocating): I love you too. (She kissed him again) Shawn.

The car pushed forward, heading to Philadelphia in order to see their brother. The man whose moral compass was questionable, yet he always made sure that everyone was okay. It is a difficult journey they must take, but they have to. Eric needs to see then, hear them all around him. Who're they kidding? This trip is gonna suck, all they want is for Eric to run around and be himself. That mildly psychotic individual they all needed. The trip would be bitter, because they knew that the person lying there would have his body, but not his mind. But they need to be there. Because it's Eric, they drove to the freeway, knowing that even though they didn't want to, they needed to. They love Eric, they needed him. They all made the decision to remain in that hospital, until he wakes up. Even though they said he wouldn't, they hope he will. They all prayed and thought of him for the entire journey.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Out in Seattle, at a local coffee shop, Jack was sitting there, sipping on mocha. He'd just got the news about Eric an hour ago. The first thing he did, after he talked to his little brother, was call Rachel. Now he sat, staring at the mountains and thinking about Eric. He reflected on the apartment they once shared. He laughed about the time Eric saved him from that witch, using his "cunning" to stop her. It hit him hard, because Eric was the one who got him to keep trying harder when it came to Shawn. Reminding him that all memories with his brother wouldn't be good, but at least they'd have them. He'd landed a good job as a set designer. It allowed him to travel wherever he wanted, at least that engineering degree was being put to use.

Rachel: Lucky I was in town huh?

Jack: Rachel. How are you doing?

Rachel: Not so good. I mean Eric… In the hospital.

They shared a moment of silence for their friend. She thought of all the twisted things that he used to do. The main one being, putting her on her own reality show. He was such an oddball, but that was his appeal. He always kept her smiling. In fact, he kept everyone smiling. After they'd done some good at the Peace Corps, she got a job as an appraiser, dealing in rarities. But that didn't matter to her right now. She thought about the last time the three of them were together, and how much fun they'd all had. It made her shed a tear. Jack went over to her and hugged her. Then he went to her ear.

Jack: I don't care what the doctors say. He's too stupid to die.

He cried a little.

Jack: Too stupid.

Rachel: I don't wanna go see him. (Crying) Not like that.

Jack: Rachel… We have to. You think I wanna go? That's my best friend. For all the dumb things he did. He never made me feel like he didn't care. We have to go. (Tearing) You know if it was any one of us, he'd be there. Making us forget we're in pain.

Rachel: Exactly! He'd be there for us! Now he's fighting for his life? How's that fair?

They just sat there, crying with one another, for their friend.

Jack: I got us the plane tickets. We have to go right now.

Rachel: Okay

The cab pulled up and they got in. Jack had already told the cab driver to head to the airport.

Rachel: It sucks that we all have to meet again… Under these circumstances.

Jack: Everyone else will be there. It's only right that we go.

The cab ride there wasn't so bad, neither was the wait for the plane to arrive. The thing that was bad, however, was actually getting on. Neither had a fear of flying, because of what they do for a living. It was the destination. the reason they were going was the problem, to be specific.

Jack: Rachel, we should've talked to him when we had the chance.

Rachel: I know Jack, but I wasn't ready.

Jack: We let too much time pass.

The announcer called everyone to board for the flight to Philadelphia. They stood in line to wait. When they finally got on the plane, they took a seat next to one another. Jack took a deep breath, then he exhaled

Jack: This isn't right

Rachel (Sighing): I know. If he pulls through… I mean when he pulls through. We all have to talk.

Jack: I'd give anything for that conversation. I still regret lying to him the last time we all hanged out.

Rachel: When I saw him again, I wanted to tell him but you know Eric. How do you think he would've taken it?

Jack: He has always been the least predictable.

They both hanged their heads low, in a sort of quiet reflection.

Rachel: Do you think he knew?

Jack: That is something I couldn't tell you. You know how he is, one second you think he's oblivious, the next he surprises you.

Rachel: Well… Are we agreed? We'll talk to him when he wakes up?

Jack: Yeah… When he wakes up.

They sat on that plane, minds full of despair. They need to see him. They all needed to talk. Somehow, they were on the same wavelength. And they cried a little. The plane took off. Soon they'd see their friend again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The car turned onto the familiar block. Where he had grown up, met his wife, and gained friendships that helped shape the man he'd become. Shawn was busy driving the car; Cory was on the phone with his mom. Topanga and Angela sat in the back, having stilted conversation. They had all decided to gather at the house first. They'd promised to meet up with Jack and Rachel. They would have gone over to the hospital, but first they wanted to take the opportunity to collect themselves.

Cory (on the phone): Yeah mom. I'll remember to bring it. All right, we're here. We'll be up there soon. Love you too mom.

Topanga: What did she say bring?

Cory: Some clothes for him.

Angela: Hey, isn't that Rachel sitting on the porch?

It was she, and sitting beside her was Jack. They were sitting on the porch. Just talking. When they all got out the car, they shared a group hug, and said their hellos. After a second, they went inside the house. Everyone picked out a place to sit down. They were all talking about their lives and what had been going on with each other. Cory was on his way to the kitchen when he noticed Eric's duffel bag at the door.

Cory: Oh yeah, I should grab something before I forget.

He opened it up, the first thing he saw was a dvd that said "Tommy". He pulled it out of the bag, under it was a small, black, memo pad. He'd seen it before, but he couldn't place where. He picked out a pair of blue jeans, a white undershirt, and one of his flannels. He looked at the date on the dvd, it was marked for the month he was gone.

Cory: Hey guys. I found this dvd in Eric's bag.

Shawn: What's that in your other hand?

Jack: I know what that is, he used to write in it all the time.

Topanga: Let's watch the movie.

Cory put the movie in the player, waited for it to load, and then he pressed play. Everyone was silent as the movie played. The first shot everybody recognized immediately. It was Tommy, that sweet kid Eric used to be a big brother for. He looked much older now, a handsome teenager sitting at the kitchen table. Sneaking up behind him was Eric. He put his hands over his eyes.

Eric (On the movie): Guess who? (In his squeaky voice) little monster.

Tommy (on the video realizing): Eric! Hey I was afraid you wouldn't come.

Eric: You know I couldn't turn you down. Tommy. I already met your mommy and daddy. So who that foxy lady holding the camera?

Tommy: My sister, she wanted to film all the stuff we do while you're out here. Is that okay?

Eric: Sure thing, bro. But remember to always get our good sides. We are sexy men!

Tommy was laughing, so was Eric. Everyone watched the video, faces smiling as they saw Eric and

Tommy hanging out. They looked on as they went around to different parks, the zoo and a funny shot of Eric and a monkey dancing. It was clear that they were having fun. The look on Eric's face was what made the people watching sad. That big smile he had on his face, made them all feel depressed, they needed him right now. Then the screen went black.

Tommy's voice: Is it on sis?

Sis: Yeah it's on just let me get the lens cap off.

She pulled it off and they all saw Tommy again. He was in bed, hooked up to different machines. They all looked in horror as saw him, lying down, frail and sickly. He took a deep breath from his oxygen machine

Tommy: I asked my sister to do this cause I knew you'd be asleep. I wanted to say thank you for being my big brother, and I never hated you. It took me a while to realize your were trying to give me a better life, and you did. I knew you were busy living your life, and I didn't want to interrupt you. When you came to my house and met my family, I felt good…(breaths in the oxygen) I know that you're scared and upset, please don't be. I was too, that's why I managed to track you down. This last three weeks have been so much fun. I'm going to sleep. I love you Eric. And thanks for making my last days Awesome.

The screen went black again. They all remained in their silent state. Each one remembered Tommy, he was that sweet child Eric brought home one Christmas. Eric was really good with him, when they were together they could see that Tommy was happy around him.

They looked at the screen again. This time a man was sitting there with two women. They were pretty sure it was the family that adopted him. The father was an older man, gray at his temples. The lady on his left was obviously his wife; she was a good-looking lady looking no more than mid-forties. The woman on the other side was his daughter. She didn't look much older than Tommy. They were all sitting staring at the camera, a complete look of solemnity on the three of them.

Father: Eric. First off I want to say that I'm glad I met you. We all are. What you did for Tommy was irreplaceable. The whole time you were here, he felt like that little boy we brought to this family. (Sniffing) When you were here, we'd forgotten he was sick. (Turning his head)

Mother: You coming out here to visit him, was more than we could have asked for. You made him light up. You made him laugh again, (sobbing) you treated him like nothing was wrong.

Sister: thanks for letting me film this. I needed it. It'll be in your duffel bag. I hope we get to see you again.

The father managed to regain his composure. He looked at the camera seriously.

Father: Eric I have only two more things to tell you. One I have placed a check for a substantial amount of money in there. It's not much, but I think Tommy would want you to have it. Do with it whatever you like. Second, I'd like to tell you that I worry about you. We noticed that you hold a lot of pain in your heart. That is a shame because, even though you make everyone around you happy. I noticed that you have a lot of sadness. I just want you to find your own happiness, you deserve it.

Sister: If you're ever back around here, we'd love to see you again.

Mother: Take care of yourself Eric.

The screen goes black once again; a picture of Tommy, back when he was younger, with his family appeared. A picture of Eric and Tommy replaced it; Eric was flexing his muscles along with Tommy. The screen went black again. They all sat there in silence. No one knew what to say. Cory thumbed through the pages of the memo pad. After a few pages he stopped.

Cory: We gotta go… They're waiting for us.

They all got into cars waiting for them. The men chose to ride in Jack's rental car. The ladies went into Cory's car. Cory put the pad in his back pocket. After a brief moment, the cars started, heading to a place no one wanted to be at. Not for this reason anyway

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Flashback

There they sat, in front of the fireplace: looking into each other's eyes. They enjoyed a nice day, sat on the bench outside, looking at the night sky, and reflected. After they were done with the outside, they retired into to sit in front of the fireplace together. Everyday they spent together was enchanting. He was so in love with her. As he looked into her beautiful eyes, all he could think of was how lucky he is, to have his perfect mate. All his feelings intermingled at once; he had to kiss her. She wanted him just as badly. They drew in closer to one another, lips starting to part

Eric (From outside): Feeny!

Mr. Feeny: Oh no.

Mrs. Feeny: George, you haven't seen him in a long time.

Eric: Fe-he-he-he-ny!

Lila: Go to him. (Softly) I'm not going anywhere.

She gave him a small kiss on his cheek, and pointed to his back door. Mr. Feeny begrudgingly left his seat. It's not that he didn't like Eric, he just really wanted to be with his wife. He walked over to his door, took a breath, and turned the knob. There he was Eric Matthews, standing at the door. He still looked like that young man. The one who used to follow him everywhere, and thought of him as his mentor. He remembered when they were in Boston, He'd always known he was a smart kid. He remembered when Eric made him realize that he wasn't in love, that if he were, he'd have risked anything to be with her. He learned, at that instant that Eric was more astute then he ever led anyone to believe. They all just thought he was an eccentric, but aren't most great men? That's what he thought of Eric.

Mr. Feeny: Good evening, Mr. Matthews

Eric: (slyly) hey, did I interrupt a little liaison with the dean?

Mr. Feeny: I don't know what you're talking about.

Eric: listen I'm not gonna be in town much longer, so much to do you know? I just wanted to take you Mrs. Feeny out to a nice dinner, my treat.

Mr. Feeny: Well Eric, we'd love to but—

Eric: Great so I'll be over at your car. Whenever you two are ready, we'll head out.

Eric knew he'd come. Mr. Feeny always did what he could when it came to them. He walked into his living and looked at Lila. Still sitting there, looking at lovely at a painting. If it weren't for Eric and the rest of them, he wouldn't have her.

Mr. Feeny: Eric invited us out to dinner.

She knew how much they all meant to him. She offered no opposition, because she wasn't even upset. They grabbed their coats and headed for the backdoor. They walked outside together, and walked over to his car. There was Eric all right. He gave Mrs. Feeny a kiss on the cheek.

Eric: if you guys are ready, let's get out of here.

And off they went.

To The Current

George and Lila looked over Eric, arm in arm. Both had the same look on their faces, quiet reserve. Eric was one of his family. All they could do was hope. He'd already been there several hours; they had to operate immediately. When it was complete, they brought him back. That was the time the Feenys arrived.

George slowly let go of Lila's hand. He leaned over Eric and talked softly.

Mr. Feeny: Eric… You were always one of my most interesting students. I can't begin to describe how you made me feel. You and the others breathed life into my quiet existence, but you… you challenged me, constantly… Made me out to be your student, when it came to life. I thought I'd lived mine… You showed me differently…

The doctor walked in, looking at this couple, in their golden years, standing over his patient. He had to let them know.

Doctor: I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, He needs his rest.

Lila just nodded in acceptance.

Mr. Feeny: Mr. Matthews… I still have a few things to learn from you, you know.

Then he we back to Lila. He was tearing apart inside. They walked out the room, slowly, looking back at the man, lying there in his bed… All they could do was hope…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They got out the cars and headed for the front entrance. They walked over to the elevator, Jack pressed the button, and they just waited. Cory was too busy reading Eric's memo pad, after a few more pages, he stopped. Topanga grew concerned, seeing her husband this way.

Topanga: What's wrong honey.

Cory (Quietly) He started writing this, about two years before we moved to New York. Some of the things he says in here… Guys, he's way smarter than any of us ever gave him credit for.

Shawn: Well, we always thought he was smart. What are you talking about?

Cory opened the memo pad, thumbed through some pages, and picked the one he was looking for.

Cory (Reading aloud): Most of us only get one chance at true love. Feeny, my beloved mentor, has been blessed with the opportunity to have a second chance at it. He's so shy though, I know he'll need my help. This is big; I'll have to enlist the help of the two best schemers I know.

Shawn (Softly): I remember that. We enacted one of our favorite scenes together.

Rachel: What's taking this elevator so long?

Jack: Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but you think he was that capable?

Cory (Reading aloud): Abraham Lincoln once said "A house divided cannot stand" Brilliant man he was.

Angela (Speaking low): What are getting at Cory?

Topanga: The time we almost weren't friends anymore.

Cory (Reading aloud): These pranks are going to get out of hand. I know someone's gonna get really hurt. I already knew that neither side would want me…

They all held their heads low feeling that same tinge of guilt. Jack felt especially ashamed, because he was the one that told Eric.

Jack: What did he write?

Cory (reading aloud): my fears were confirmed. I had to enlist the help of Feeny. They were still to hard- headed to fix it. So I grabbed Rachel before she could leave, and made her read, to everybody what I had written.

The elevator door finally opened. They slowly got on, and Shawn pressed the button for the intensive care floor.

Angela: Lose one friend.

Jack: Lose all friends.

Rachel: Lose yourself.

Topanga: Are we ready for this?

Cory: He's been taking care of all of us in his own way. (Looking at Topanga) Did you know he felt so bad about the wedding, he made sure to make our honeymoon perfect?

Topanga: I loved the wedding. Even though it was a bad ending, he still got us a storybook wedding.

Cory: He followed us there, in secret.

Shawn: You know, I was wondering where he went.

Cory read more as they went up. He stopped reading when the elevator doors opened. They all got off slowly, in no hurry to go to his room. Morgan walked up with a large, and very muscular, young man. She hugged Cory. Everyone else walked over to the rest of the family, each exchanging hugs and greetings.

Morgan (Speaking lowly): how you been Cory?

Cory (Sighing): Good… Good Morgan

Man: The current events, as of late, have been quite tumultuous.

Cory: Where have I heard that before?

Morgan: It's Herbert. You remember Herbert right?

Cory: Oh yeah! How's Frankie? And your father?

Herbert: Quite well actually. Father retired from wrestling, and opened up a school for it. My dear brother has written a few poetry books. He also took over ownership of his favorite café.

Shawn: I bought a few of his books. He always a good poet.

Cory (Looking at Morgan): Is he treating you right?

Morgan: Yeah. He's always so good to me.

Herbert: She is as the lotus, blooming within the confines of my heart.

Cory: How's school.

Amy: Stop grilling the kids.

Cory walked over to his mother; they exchanged hugs and kisses.

Cory: how you holding up?

Alan: Not so well, none of us are. Go see him before visiting hours end.

Cory: Where's Josh?

Amy (Pointing to the chairs): Over there, he's sleeping.

There was Josh all right, he'd gotten so big, and he looked so handsome. They all looked at him, passed out on the chair.

Cory, Shawn, Topanga, Angela, Rachel, and Jack gathered together. They each took a deep breath, and went into Eric's room. They looked at Eric, stitches all over his face, connected to IVs, and still unconscious.

Jack: I'd give anything to see him jump up, say something crazy.

Rachel: Yeah that is not Eric. (Tearing) Not Eric at all.

They all surrounded him, each looking at him and having a memory. No one had anything to say, they couldn't. As they sat there, worried about their friend, the doctor came inside.

Doctor: I'd hate to do this to you guys, but he needs his rest.

They all slowly walked out of the room, each one taking a final glance. Cory looked so distraught, it was his older brother after all, and reading some of those pages he didn't feel any better. Alan walked over to the group; they were all sitting together, trying their best to talk about something else, anything else.

Cory: Dad… How'd get here?

Alan: Well (speaking softly). We were all having dinner together. He went upstairs to tuck Joshua in, and read him a bedtime story. Then he went out. While he was out, walking to his old apartment building. A car came out of nowhere and struck him. According to the paramedics… If he hadn't been drunk—

Cory: Eric was drunk?

Alan (Softly): If he hadn't been, he wouldn't be… Here.

Shawn: You don't have to tell us anymore. Mr. Matthews

Alan: (Crying): They said he kept saying…

Amy held her husband close to her. She finished his sentence.

Amy: Friends and family. That's why were all allowed to be here.

Everyone remained silent. Each was going through their own inner turmoil.

Topanga: What else did he write in there?

Cory (Reading aloud): Shawn and I had a good conversation, it was the first time we'd had one. I felt bad that I lied to him though.

Shawn: What did he lie about?

Cory: It's kind of personal.

Jack: Come on Cory, we kind of need this right now.

Cory: Okay, but remember, you all asked for it. (Reading aloud) I had just given Tommy away, so that nice family can adopt him. I missed him because he filled the void I had when I lost Rachel. I lied to Shawn about, whether or not we'd make a good couple.

Cory stopped reading; Rachel's lips began to quiver. Jack's eyes were starting to water.

Rachel: What did he say?

Cory (Reading aloud): I knew that we wouldn't, because I'm crazy Eric. Too immature for a relationship, When Shawn asked me what she did for me spiritually, I made up a bunch of gibberish. She makes me feel like the world makes since; I wanted to make sure that she was happy, no matter what. As badly as I needed her, I'd rather also, see to my best friend's happiness. It was never about the competition. Love is about sacrifice, and I sacrificed my own happiness, for the two people I loved so much.

Everyone looked over at Jack and Rachel; they just kept their heads low. They were crying as everybody went over to hug them. Each saying that it wasn't their fault.

Jack: Why is he such a good person? (Crying) A damn good person.

Rachel (Sobbing): That's Eric.

Cory: You know. A lot of this is really nice. I always wondered why I never noticed all these things he did.

Shawn: We all know how unpredictable he is. Did he write anything about New York?

Cory: No. Nothing in here about that. It all covers everything until that point. Continuing after he disappeared.

He thumbed through a few more pages, and then he found something very interesting.

Cory (Reading): Tommy's funeral was hard for me. But at least he got to have a few more days with hiss big brother.

Everyone looked shocked. Alan, Amy, George, Lila, and Morgan were not aware anything had happened to Tommy.

Shawn: He didn't tell anyone? I thought he would've showed the dvd.

Mr. Feeny: He never mentioned anything to any of us.

Amy: How much Pain did he hold back? Why didn't he tell anyone?

Topanga: I think it's because that's what he always did. We never knew him to be sad except on occasion.

Angela: He was protecting us so much, that he never worried about himself.

Cory: This is dated the day he left us in New York. (Reading aloud) I have to go away for a while. Get my head together. After going to a lot of different places, doing a few things for different people I come across. I now know what I have to do. I hope this works, I'll make it work.

Cory stopped reading; he clearly wanted to talk about the passage he didn't read out loud.

Cory: Angela?

Angela: Yes Cory?

Cory: I been meaning to ask you something.

Angela: Shoot.

Cory: How is it, you found us? In New York I mean.

Shawn: I've been so contented with my happiness, I never thought to ask.

Topanga: Yeah I mean, I remember that you said, you had no way to contact us.

Angela held her head low, and whispered something.

Shawn: What did you say baby?

Angela: It doesn't matter now. The promise I made to him.

Shawn: What promise?

Topanga: Was it to Eric?

Angela just nodded her head.

Cory: What happened anyway?

Angela started pacing around the waiting room. Trying the find the right way to tell the story. After a few moments, she started to speak.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Flashback:

Angela had been in Holland for a year now. She had secured a job as waitress for a popular nightclub. It pays the bills while she pursues her dream to be a writer. The only problem was, she hadn't gotten over the death of her father. She took it quite hard, having no one to confide in, to unload her feelings. She did that once, with him. She missed Shawn everyday. Her father, being the man he was, never left her side. He held her tightly while she mourned for her relationship. She tried writing to him, everyday for a month, but no reply, only returned mail. Sgt. Moore didn't let her know he was sick, because that's the guy he was. He stayed strong for his daughter. When he finally passed, she didn't take it well at all. She'd developed an alcohol addiction. She didn't have her father, she didn't have her man, and she had no one, just the alcohol. One night, after she was off of work and heavily drunk, she started walking to her apartment, luckily she didn't live that far. She did not notice the man walking behind her, keeping up with her pace.

Man: Need some assistance gorgeous?

Angela (Slurring): I got it, okay?

Man: Not a good attitude.

He grabbed her by her shoulder, and forced her into an alleyway. She'd managed to land a few good punches to his face but he was bigger, and quite strong. He slammed the back of her head against a wall. Before she passed out, she heard someone shout out hey! When she woke up, she was in her apartment; the only thing she remembered was the man attacking her. The thought of it made her feel sick, she ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After she was finished, she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and went to put on some clothes. Good thing she didn't have to work today, she was way too hungover. As she was finishing getting dressed, she heard somebody in her living room. Who is in my apartment? She grabbed her baseball bat from out of her closet, and slowly walked into her living room. She readied her bat.

Angela: Hey! What are you doing here!

He turned around and her eyes widened. She did not expect to see him again, standing in her kitchen.

Eric: Coffee?

Angela threw her bat down and ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

Angela: How have you been?

Eric: Busy, very busy. What about you?

Angela: About the same: How's everybody?

Eric: Fine

Angela: How did you find me?

Eric: I was out here on a vacation. I was out walking around last night, and I heard someone fighting. I ran over to the guy, and smacked him with a piece of wood I saw on the ground. When I looked over, I realized it was you, I went through your purse and spotted your ID. I just brought you to the address written on it.

Angela wrapped her arms around Eric, sobbing as he held her tightly.

Angela: Thank you so much. I thought he…

Eric: I know Angela. I know. The cops have been looking for that man for a while.

Angela: Where are you staying?

Eric: No where really. My duffel bag's right there. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left.

Angela: You can stay here. If you don't mind, sleeping on the couch.

Eric: I won't be any trouble? I don't want your boyfriend to come in here.

Angela: I date occasionally, but I don't have a boyfriend.

Eric: Wanna go get some breakfast?

Angela: Sure, I know a great place. It isn't too far either.

They went out the door, and headed for the street. It was a nice day out, and at least she had Eric around. Even though seeing him there made her miss Shawn, she was happy to see him. They went inside a little diner and sat down.

Eric: This place is nice, I always liked eating in diners.

Angela: Yeah I eat here a lot. They make good American food.

The waitress cam by and took their orders, He decided on bacon and eggs, while she had an English muffin and wheat toast. While they waited for their orders, Eric looked at Angela, and she looked back.

Eric: Man, it's great to see you again. How's your dad doing?

Angela: He passed away a few years ago.

Eric had a sad look on his face.

Eric (Softly): I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good man.

Angela: Yeah that he was. So what do you want to do after we have breakfast?

Eric: Don't know really. I'm just going around seeing the sights you know? But hey, now I've got a tour guide. You wanna show me around?

After they ate, they went around. Travelling to see all the sights and sounds. He didn't take a single picture, nor did he bring up Shawn. She was glad he didn't. She never told him about her alcohol problem either, she'd keep it to herself. It was the first time, in a while, that she had fun.

Eric: I was just wondering, where is he buried?

Angela: He wasn't, I had him cremated as he wished. Then I scattered his ashes on the Atlantic Ocean. Let's go home, I'm getting tired.

Eric: Right after we hit the mall. I gotta get some supplies.

Angela: Okay, it's on the way anyway.

They walked through the mall, side by side. Whenever they would go to a store, he'd have her wait outside while he was shopping. After he'd gone to the stores he wanted, they headed for her apartment. When they got to her building Eric stopped.

Eric: How do we get on the roof?

Angela: We can go there from my fire escape, why?

Eric: There's something I wanna do.

She didn't bother to argue. Eric was always doing something odd. Whenever he does, just let him do it. She followed him, out of her apartment window and up to the roof. When they finally got there. she waited to hear what was next.

Eric: Although I didn't know him that well, Sgt. Moore was a good man. He served his country well. But to me, that wasn't what he was most proud of. At the end of the day, I think, all that he'd done paled in comparison, to his greatest achievement, a wonderful daughter. (Softly) thank you Sgt. Moore, you are sorely missed.

Angela: That was beautiful Eric.

Eric: I was gonna give him a twenty-one gun salute, but I don't know the laws out here. Instead I'll just have to settle with twenty firecrackers and a starter pistol.

Angela chuckled at Eric, realizing just how much she missed them all. With that serious look on his face, he lit the fuse. The firecrackers went of quickly, then he pulled the trigger.

Eric: Rest in peace.

They went back down her apartment. She was sad about what had just happened, but Eric made her feel a little better. She needed a drink, so she went to her cabinet. When she opened the doors, however, there was nothing in there. She looked all over her kitchen, but there was none to be found. She got angry.

Angela: Eric, where are my bottles?

Eric: I threw them out.

Angela: What gives you the right? Huh? Who said you could do that?

Eric: What are you running from? You never drank cause you saw what it does to people.

She tried to walk away from him, but there he was. Following her, not letting her get away.

Angela: You come into my house, and pour out my drinks without my permission! Who the hell do you think you are?

Eric: I'm someone who cares about you! I'm the guy that stopped that jerk from hurting you. Now I'm the guy that's gonna help you.

Angela: I need it to forget.

Eric: Forget what?

Angela (Crying): My father, all of you, and Shawn. (Sobbing) I miss him so much. I couldn't find any of you. I know I'm messed up. (Sniffing) Please help me. I know I can do this with you here.

Eric (Softly): I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay.

She went over to Eric and gave him a hug. It was a hard week, everyday was a struggle, but she had Eric by her side to keep help her out, keep her smiling, and talk to her while she went through detox. It was tough, but she finally got it out of her system. One night, after work, she walked to her place. When she finally got home, she noticed her lights were low, and there was a candlelight dinner waiting for her. Eric had just gotten out of the bathroom, looking impressive in his suit and tie; his hair was combed back.

Eric: Welcome home milady.

Angela: Eric, what are you trying to do?

Eric: Have a nice dinner to celebrate.

Angela: Celebrate what?

Eric: You and how far you've come. I'm proud of you.

Angela: Well I couldn't have, if it weren't for you.

Eric: You did it, I was just there.

Angela: Trust me that meant a lot.

Eric: Well sit down. I made us spaghetti and meatballs.

They sat down to dinner. Much to her surprise, it was very good. She had no idea he could cook at all, but how could she? But since he's been with her, she's seen him in this new light. She saw the sensitive, caring, and very profound. After their meal, they sat down on the couch.

Eric: Hey Angela, can I ask you something?

Angela: Yeah Eric, ask me anything.

Eric: When you plan on going back to Shawn?

Angela (Softly): I won't. It's been too long, he's probably moved on.

Eric: You won't know until you try.

Angela: I have a job, this place, and more importantly, I don't have the money to travel.

Eric: You're making excuses. I've been here with you; this is not your life. Your life is with Shawn… You know I'm not too smart. But what I do believe in is true love. You have to get out there and find him. If it truly is over, then at least, you get closure on it. Otherwise you can't move on.

Angela: I don't even know where to begin. Can we please drop this?

Eric: Fair enough.

He walked over to her stereo and turned it on, then he walked over to her and extended his hand.

Eric: May I have this dance?

She took his hand and they slow danced to the last part of the song. Out of nowhere, a familiar song played on the radio.

Angela (Softly): I remember this song. You sang it to me the day I left.

Eric: Yeah, I'm surprised you remember.

Angela: Thank you Eric.

They danced the night away, and it was perfect. After a couple of hours, she got tired.

Angela: I'm tired, I'm going to bed.

She went in to her bathroom and got into her bedclothes. After she was ready, she went to her living room. She gave Eric a big hug, and kissed him on his cheek. He had that small smile on his face.

Eric: I'm glad I found you Angela. This has been fun.

Angela: Yes it has been. Good night Eric.

When she woke up the next day. She went into her restroom, got herself cleaned up, headed for her bedroom door. She couldn't wait to see Eric. When she went to her living room, however, the couch was empty. His blanket was neatly folded and left there. She looked into the kitchen, but he was gone. She looked at her table, and saw a bankcard with her name on it, an open-ended airplane ticket to New York, and a note. She looked out her window and just smiled

To the Current

Shawn: What did the note say?

Angela: It had your address written on it. At the bottom he wrote, "Whenever you're ready"

Cory (Reading aloud): I just got out of the casino. I didn't do too badly either. All that's been on mind is my little brother. He wanted what his best friend had, and I think he deserves it. I think this is the best way to make up for lying to him so long ago. I won't rest until I find her. I will reunite him with his one true love.

Shawn and Angela slowly walked into the room. He was still there, not moving, not speaking. They walked over to him and stood there. Both with tears in there eyes.

Shawn (Softly): You went all the way to Europe to find her, for me. Cause you care about us. (Voice cracking) I don't know how to thank you. But I want you to wake up. So I can repay you.

Angela stroked Eric's hair, eyes filling with tears as she did it. She bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek, still warm.

Angela (singing): O-o-oh child things are gonna get easier.

Contains lyric by The Five Stairsteps "O-o-oh child"

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angela and Shawn walked out of the room, both just stuck in their sadness. At least they had a company of like minds. As they all sat there, trying to find some way to cope, the doctor walks into the waiting room. They all felt hope from him, which made him feel that same pain that all doctors feel.

Doctor: We've done all we can. The only thing left… Well we'll have to pull the plug.

Amy was not satisfied, in fact, none of them were. She was the one who spoke first, representing everybody.

Amy: You Want to What?

Doctor: He's been on life support for too long. He may pull through, we just have to stop letting the machines do it for him.

Amy: That's my son! (Crying) You can't just come in here, walk up to his family, and say you have to pull the plug. And that he might make it…

Alan stayed back, stuck in his own thoughts. That was his first born son, the one he always worried about, but for some reason… He decided to make his decision. He walked over to his worried wife and, just, held hers he looked at the doctor.

Alan: Do it.

Amy: Alan, what are you –

Alan: Do it.

Amy: That's your son in there, how could you just—

Alan: Amy… That's my son, I love him dearly. But it's only now that I realize what you've always said about me.

Amy: Now you listen to me? Now, at this time?

Alan: You once told me, I have no faith in him. I do have faith in my boy. I know he's going to pull through… (Softly) We just have to let him do it the way he always has… Whatever that may be.

Amy sat there and pondered this. She didn't like it at all, but, she has always held in her heart, that he'd always be okay. So with a heavy heart she looked at the doctor.

Amy: Can we all be there to see it?

Doctor: It was his wish.

Alan: Huh?

Doctor: The paramedics did tell me that he kept saying, friends and family. (Looking at everyone there) I think it's only right.

They all gathered together and walked into the room. There was no amount of happiness among them. The doctor disconnected the life support machines, and finally pulling out his oxygen tube. Everyone just sat there, all with their heads hanging low. The minute was taking forever; all of them could take it no longer. They all cried hard, each looking for arms to hold them, any sort of comfort they could find, for such a hard time. As they stood there, holding one another and crying, the lifeless body of Eric lay… Out of nowhere, he took in a deep growl-like breath.

Rachel: Oh my God, Eric?

Doctor: He's breathing on his own. But he's still unconscious.

Jack was not ready to hear the doctor yet, so he took a swing at him. Luckily Shawn caught him before he could.

Jack: No Forget that! He's still alive in there. (Crying) You can't tell me to calm down!

Mr. Feeny (To the doctor): Maybe it's best if you skedaddle.

Doctor: Already out the door… But don't get your hopes up.

Mr. Feeny: Oh that's it!

He took a swing at the doctor, but Alan was there to stop him.

Alan: This isn't you George.

Mr. Feeny: That's Eric in there. I can't stand by and let him take away our only hope.

Alan: He isn't. He just wants us to be ready for…

Cory said nothing, outside of the reading of his brother's memo pad. Everyone else finally gathered outside the doors to let him rest. At least he's breathing on his own. Topanga was busy making a phone call while they all sat around. After she got off the phone, she had a weird look on her face.

Topanga: The weirdest thing just happened with the firm.

Rachel: What? They want you to come back immediately?

Topanga: No, in fact, they told me to take as long as I needed.

Cory: The art museum.

Shawn: What?

Cory: This one time dad and I took Eric to an art museum.

Alan looked over at Cory, he clearly remembered that day.

Alan: Yeah, he made a completely accurate interpretation of the sculpture we picked. It mirrored my relationship with my sons.

Cory: He told him he always was the kid; he thought his dad wanted him to be.

Amy: Cory, what made you think about that?

Cory: You think he meant that as the person? We all knew him as crazy, and we knew, overall, that he's a good person. But I don't think any of us saw the lengths he went to make us happy.

Shawn: He went to Europe and found Angela

Jack: He'd ease all the pressures we went through, by being himself. We all had bad things happening, I noticed, later on, that he usually did it when things were at their worst for us.

Topanga: No matter how big our problems were, I would always stop and say "what's wrong with him?"

They all knew what she meant. He always was up to something that would make them laugh. In those times, they were all in so much pain.

Cory: Now I'm sitting here reading this and all I could think was did he ever tell us any of his problems? Or was he too busy, helping us, to worry about his own?

Rachel sat there, in silence, looking at Jack.

Jack: We saw him before he came back here.

Rachel: In Japan.

Flashback:

Jack and Rachel had been in Tokyo Japan, travelling around looking through various pieces for their jobs. Jack would pick the items they needed. This time it was for a movie set. Jack always wanted authenticity; Rachel always checked its value. They had a little time for a break, so they were making the necessary trip to the food court. They had been running around together since the Peace Corps. They really didn't see each other all the time, because of their jobs. Lately, however, she's been needed a lot more often. As they were walking over to the food court, Jack's cell phone rang.

Jack: Hello?

Eric (Over the phone): Hey Jack.

Jack: Eric, buddy how you've been?

Eric (Over the phone): Been good. Running around, taking care of business. How's Rachel? You heard from her lately?

Jack: Yeah, matter of fact, she's right here. Wanna talk to her?

Eric (Over the phone): Yeah, in a sec, where you guys at?

Jack: In Japan. Out in Tokyo, on business.

Eric (Over the phone): That's funny, I'm out here too! I have a deal I need to work out.

Jack: That's great! We should get together. When are you gonna be available?

Eric (Over the phone): How about now?

Jack: Well, we gotta do a little more shopping, and then we'll be free.

Eric (Over the phone): Enough of this. Look behind you man.

Jack turned around and saw Eric, he was right behind him. Standing there in his usual casual wear, looking at Jack, with that big smile on his face. They had missed Eric so much. He called but, they missed just seeing him there, making them laugh. Rachel ran over to him, and gave him a hug. He held her, for only a second.

Jack: Dude!

Eric: Dude!

Jack: Haven't heard from you in, like, a year. We've been wondering if you been okay.

Eric: Yeah man, I missed you guys too. I have been so busy with my projects, I haven't been around. Sorry I haven't been.

Rachel: We even tried calling you. No answer.

Eric: Come on, guys. You know I was busy, scheming and plotting, doing all kinds of crazy stuff. Let's forget about all that. I'm only gonna be available today. What say we all ditch out, and have a great day?

They really couldn't turn him down. It was Eric after all. So off they went, as usual, having fun. Talking about their lives and all the places they'd been. Eric listened, not really telling much about himself. He ran around to the arcade, playing with the children. Watching him, they couldn't help but smile. It's always fun when he's around. After the sun went down, they all headed over to a nightclub. They danced and had a good time; they didn't realize how popular Eric was with the ladies. After all of that was over, they sat on a park bench, staring at the lights of the city, magical.

Jack: I'm gonna go get us some drinks.

While he walked over to a food cart, Rachel sat there close to Eric. He had become quite a man, she really did miss him.

Eric: Hey Rachel, are you happy?

Rachel: Yes, I and Jack are both happy.

Eric (Softly): Good. I'm glad we got to hang out again.

Rachel: I've missed this.

Jack came back with three sodas, they all sat there, drinking them and thinking.

Eric: Are you happy jack?

Jack: Yeah man, I actually am. Hey keep in touch after you leave, don't leave us hanging okay?

Eric: Sure thing.

They sat there talking for most of the night. Just about life, love, and work. They were perfect, the three of them, could sit there forever. But Eric got up, and gave them both a hug. It felt so good to the both of them. Then he walked away, leaving them there to ponder what he was doing.

To The Current

Rachel: We didn't see, nor, hear from him after that, until now.

The days passed by, each day was just so slow. No one could really concentrate on anything; all they could think about was him. Some more time went by and Cory decided to read the last pages to the gathered group, but before he did, Shawn had a question.

Shawn: Does anyone else have ten grand in their bank account?

Alan: I got forty.

Mr. Feeny: I have twenty.

Cory: I got twenty.

Everyone nodded in agreement, each of them were mysteriously given ten thousand dollars!

Angela: It had to be Eric? I mean if he could find us all, I think he could send us money in secret.

Amy: What did he write down Cory?

Cory (Reading aloud): I have done everything I set out to do. I found Shawn his one true love, made sure my best-friend and my true love were happy, and I came back to Philly to see my loved ones, have a good time with each of them. As for my brother… I don't really know what to do. We built a solid relationship the older we got. I did so much for him, my gift to him is financial security, and he won't have to worry. As I sit here, writing this, I think of how tired I am. My last act is to drink this bottle of booze down, and walk to my old apartment. Once there, I'll remember all of the happiness it brought me. Then I'll go to the roof and leap, who knows, maybe I'll fly away. At least I saw to my family's happiness.

He stopped reading, it was the last page. He got up from his chair and ran into the room. He grabbed his brother's body. He couldn't control himself.

Cory: you were gonna kill yourself? You were really gonna leave us all behind. (Sobbing) Why didn't you tell us what you were going through? Huh? Why Eric? You think we wouldn't have listened? Why did you put everything on you?

Amy held Cory while he cried, even though she was as well. They all were. It was more than they could bear. "At least he didn't make it to the roof" was the only comfort they had at that point.

Jack: We should've told him in Japan.

Rachel: I know. (Softly) I know.

While they were all holding each other. Each of them, she walked over to Eric and whispered into his ear.

Rachel: You would've failed, you know? All of us aren't happy. I wanted to tell you in Japan, Jack wanted to. But we were just so happy to see you… We didn't. We haven't been together since the Peace Corps. We didn't have that kind of a connection. He knew it, and I tried to deny it. (Crying) I love you Eric, I always did. When you were talking to us about the competition, it made me upset. I hid my feelings; Jack was only being my friend, as I traveled the world. He knew how I felt, and kept trying to make me tell you. I'm sorry I waited Eric, but I'm so in love with you. I want to have your children; I want you in my life forever. (Sobbing) Please don't leave me, I love you.

Jack: Come on Rachel.

Topanga: Let's go and get something to eat. We will be right back

She gave him a kiss on his lips, his were warm. They all walked out of the room, d8umbfounded at all they had just learned today. Each of them, with a heavy heart. Inside the room his body laid, the machine, still beeping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eric was in a new place, one he has never been. It was a serene place, filled with an unseen harmony. Impossible to describe, only the feeling is one that if felt, is not soon forgotten. He walked around for a bit, observing this discovery, a familiar face appeared to him. He was a little older than last time they met, but still he was there. A tall, proud, man stared at him. He was not pleased to see him though.

Sgt. Moore: What are you doing here Matthews?

Eric: Sgt. Moore? Where am I?

Sgt. Moore: Irrelevant, the real question is, what are you doing here?

Eric (Head down): Hey, you did call me a disgrace to humanity in general.

Sgt. Moore: Do you even know why I said that?

Eric: Because you thought I was stalking Topanga, badly I may add. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that, at the time, she and your daughter were going through real turmoil, they all were. So I did what I do best, took their focus off the problems they were having, and placed them on me.

Sgt. Moore: That's why, Matthews. Most of humanity doesn't go to such lengths, to keep their friends together. That's what makes you a disgrace, the refusal to be corrupted it.

Eric: I'm dead aren't I?

Sgt. Moore: That's was a beautiful service you gave me. And I want to thank you for what you did for Angela, and for Shawn.

Eric: I saw to my friend's happiness. That was my final mission.

Sgt. Moore: Yeah about that, what were you thinking? You really think that was the way to go?

Eric: make everyone happy, and then go. That was what I wanted, I couldn't take it anymore.

Sgt. Moore: Pain is a funny thing. You kept it in, while everyone else was open, because you were there to protect them. Well, what will they do without you now?

Eric: They'll be okay. They've got each other now. They don't need me.

A teenager walks up to them, as they had this conversation. Eric turned around and a big, smile crossed his face.

Eric: Tommy! Man I have missed you soo much

Tommy gave him a hug.

Tommy: I've missed you too Eric. (Solemnly) but you don't belong here, not yet.

Eric: What do you mean?

Sgt. Moore: The powers that be are not pleased with your attempt, that's why they intervened. You have a few things you have to handle.

Eric: I'm done. I can't deal anymore.

Sgt. Moore: You can and will.

Tommy: I love you, Eric.

Eric: I love you too. Tommy.

Sgt. Moore: It's time.

Back at the Matthews home, they all gathered. Each had a restless night, worrying about the man in the hospital, hoping that he'll recover. They all sat down to breakfast, none of them really enjoying the food. They just ate and had strained conversation. As they ate, each of them had other things on their minds, but they couldn't speak on them, not until this was resolved. Out of nowhere, the telephone rang. It was odd because everyone was here; soon a heavy dread filled their collective hearts. Alan answered the phone. Neither one could hear what he was saying, but when he was done, the look on his face told the story.

Amy: Alan, how's Eric?

Alan: They lost him (sighing) sometime in the middle of the night.

Amy walked over to her husband and held him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone was at the receptionist's desk, none were too happy to be there, not for this. Given the circumstances, they were holding together quite well. After waiting for what seemeds an eternity, the doctor finally walked out; ready to explain.

Alan: What do you mean you lost him? We thought you meant he was… you know.

Doctor: Yes and I apologize for that mix-up.

Rachel: So, when did he disappear?

Doctor: Middle of the night. About three, in the morning. No one saw a thing. We tried calling, but no answer, so we just waited until the morning.

Topanga: And you have no clue where he could be?

Doctor: Do any of you?

Cory: It has been a while since he's been here. He could have taken off again.

Angela: Who knows where he went.

They were standing in the main waiting area, trying to figure out where he'd go. Many different ideas passed, but none seemed right. As they were planning out their search, they had a realization. No one knew where to begin. That was always the funny thing about Eric; they never paid too much attention to him. The only thing that was left, was to go back home. They could regroup and figure it all out.

Shawn (To Topanga): Why'd the firm tell you to take as long as you like?

Topanga: It's because one of their biggest clients prefers only working through me.

Shawn: You even met him?

Topanga: No, but I look over his paperwork. He is very rich.

Cory: What's his name?

Topanga: Randall Shapiro. He's a philanthropist or something. They make a lot of money off of him alone.

Shawn: The Randall Shapiro?

Topanga: You've heard of him?

Angela: How come you haven't? He's produced some of the biggest movies and albums! He's an entertainment god.

Jack: Some of the movies he's produced, I've had to work on.

Rachel: Yeah me too, he wants authenticity with all the pieces.

Mr. Feeny: Even I've heard of him, Mrs. Matthews.

Alan: The guy's more private than Howard Hughes.

Amy: Let's go home. So we can try and figure out where he went.

Everyone got into their cars, and headed back towards the Matthews' home. As usual, all the younger ladies were in the car with Topanga, the men were all riding with Cory. The adults all took their own vehicles. All were just going home, in hopes of establishing a decent search party. In Topanaga's car the women all stayed silent, not once mentioning anything out of the ordinary. Sometime during the ride, Topanga started to laugh. This, of course, had everyone curious.

Rachel: What's so funny?

Topanga: Big daddy rocks!

Angela: What?

Topanga: Cory and I were in his room this one time. Eric was supposed to have moved out, Anyway, I was busy trying to get Cory to kiss me. He kept saying that Eric would pop in, right before we did. (Laughing) And he did, he sat right between us and started working out. He kept saying, "big daddy rocks" with each rep he did.

Rachel: What's so funny about that?

Topanga (Still laughing): I was so turned on by it, I had to leave. You see, I used to have a crush on Eric, when I was still a kid. Seeing that, it brought back memories.

Angela: You had a crush on Eric?

Topanga: Yeah, there was just something about him.

Angela: That is soo true.

Topanga (genuinely surprised): You too?

Angela: I kept it a secret. I mean. I always thought he was funny, and just a good guy. But when I was in Europe, the things I told you about. The stuff he did, protecting me and that dinner, I was not opposed to getting a little closer.

Topanga: What is it with him?

Rachel stayed silent, not because she was offended; she hadn't told them what she said in his ear. She did, kind of, whisper it to him. But as they sat there, laughing and talking about the things that attracted them to him, she could hold it in no longer.

Rachel: Well, why didn't either of you make your moves?

Topanga and Angela: What?

Rachel: If you had all this tension and desire, why didn't either of you go for it?

Topanga: I was a kid, and I also had Cory.

Angela: I had Shawn.

Rachel: Well, what about in Europe? You were single, so was he. What stopped you?

Angela: He was too busy trying to help me with my problem. Oh and there was the whole, "you need to be with Shawn" thing.

Topanga looked confused, as did Angela.

Angela: Rachel, honey, where is all this coming from?

Rachel (Not hearing them): What stopped you from telling him, you make my messed up life alright? Or if it weren't for you being there, I would've been lost? Or just, I love you? And thank you for being there for me. What was stopping us huh? What were we waiting for?

She couldn't stop crying. Her breakdown was heavy for all in the car.

Angela: Rachel, are you in love with Eric?

Rachel (Sobbing): I've been; I've always been. He was so busy with everyone else; I didn't want to stop him. Because, that's why I fell in love with him, that heart of his. It's always so good, I just wanted a piece. When we all broke up, he brought me back into the classroom that was when I knew for sure.

They just sat there, and let her have the emotions they all felt in the car. Hers, however, were of a different capacity. She needed the man she tried, for too long, to express herself to. They just drove, each in complete silence, as they hoped to find him, the one. Meanwhile in Cory's car, the men weren't doing any better. They needed Eric, he always said something, or did something. That was the problem. They just couldn't deal without him, no spark in there, otherwise, boring life.

Shawn: Remember when I joined that teen cult?

Jack: You did what?

Shawn: Back before you came into my life again.

Cory: Yeah, it took Jonathan being in a serious accident, and me stopping you from turning away that brought you back.

Shawn: I don't think so, looking back at it, I mean.

Cory: What are you talking about? If you hadn't brought Eric back, Feeny and my parents couldn't have talked to you. You wouldn't have known about Mr. Turner.

Shawn: Did I bring Eric back?

Jack: You were in a cult? Why am I, just now, hearing about this?

Shawn (Looking at Jack): Point is… He knew that they would ask me, to take him home. No one else knew him personally, so I had to take him back! He knew guys, (Head hanging low) he knew.

Jack: He knew about the witch. It's just… Why did we take all of it for granted?

No one had a good answer; they just always chalked it up to his personality. They hanged out, they had fun, and they could always count on him to be crazy. This was the first time, each car wondered, what was really wrong with Eric? Why didn't anyone hear him? Why did they all discount him, when he never did that to them? They all said nothing, they just drove back home, so they could regroup and find him.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'd like to personally thank all the people who took the time to read this story. I have loved writing every single chapter. Your reviews have given me the juice to keep writing. Also, if any of you would like me to write a continuation of this, or would like to see more, please e-mail me. I do read them.

Chapter 13

The cars pulled up to the driveway, and parked. Topanga and Angela got out, and headed over to the men's car. When they got there, Jack got out, and let Angela sit with Shawn, Topanga got in, and sat next to Cory. Jack and Rachel headed up the walkway, so they could go inside.

Jack (To Rachel): I got the key from Cory. I figured I'd go in there, and see if he has anything in his bag, that might give a clue as to where he's at.

Rachel: Yeah, good idea. I'm gonna go sit on the porch, and think a bit… (Sighing) Lot to think about, you know?

Jack (Softly): Yeah. Look, do what you have to. (Hugging her) You'll get the chance to tell him. Okay?

Rachel (Softly): Yeah. See ya when I go in.

Jack walked to the door, Rachel started for the back. Meanwhile, back in the car, the four of them just sat there, each holding their true loves. Cory sat in the front row, holding Topanga, thinking about Eric. Who was he kidding? He knew they all had the same thought on their mind.

Cory: At least he's running around again. There's that right?

Topanga: He's okay Cory. We'll find him and get him back to the hospital. We all miss him.

Shawn: If you wanna tie him down. I'm with you all the way.

Angela (Softly): Yep. That boy aint going nowhere.

Cory: I can't believe we almost, I mean, he almost killed himself.

Shawn: Right after he does all those amazing things.

Topanga: Let's go in guys. This is a little heavy, and I'm starving.

Cory bent down, and kissed Topanga, on her stomach. She smiled a little as she saw her husband. Shawn and Angela looked onward, they marveled at the beauty amidst the chaos. Everyone headed out of the car, towards the front door. They needed a break before they searched. Rachel walked around the back, lost in her own thoughts. The silent prayers she was going to say, was interrupted by another. She snuck up to the tree house that sat by the kitchen, overlooking the bench. There she saw whose words were filling her ears. As she peaked, out of sight, she noticed his long hair tied back. As she adjusted her eyes a little better, she realized who it was. It was Eric! Sitting in a wheelchair, and talking to himself aloud. She didn't want to interrupt, so she stayed silent, still out of sight.

Eric: I don't know what else to do. I've made sure everyone I cared about, was taken care of financially. I saw my best friends, and they were happy. I set up all those accounts under a pseudonym. I went to freaking Europe, and found Angela; helped her out with her problems, and got Shawn's true love. I made sure to watch out for everyone. I feel like I did everything I was supposed to… I found my joy, in helping them find happiness. I haven't failed, everyone's happy. Including, that beautiful woman, standing behind me. (To Rachel) I know you're back there. Heard my little I guess.

She stepped away from the tree house, walking closer to Eric. Talking to him as she slowly walked toward him.

Rachel: You would've failed, you know? I mean, all that stuff about our happiness? Because, Randall Shapiro has given us all money discreetly? (Angry and on the verge of tears) Yeah you did some amazing and wonderful things. But you were going to kill yourself… And if you had, you would have failed.

Eric looked at Rachel walking towards him. Even though she was upset, she still was so beautiful to him. Even in her pain, he wished he could get up, to comfort her.

Rachel (Crying): Not everyone was happy, you jerk! What about me? Huh!

Eric (Softly): What are you talking about Rachel? Last time I saw you guys, you were happily together.

Rachel: We are friends, and we were happy, because you were there. We were working. But I was especially happy to see you. Look, Eric we wanted to talk to you, but you left so fast.

Eric: I was working, a group had a concert, and I had to get them ready. Big night you know I—

Rachel: Eric (Softly) I am so in love with you. I have been for so long, and I really wanted to tell you.

Eric: But What about Jack?

Rachel: We haven't been together for a while, since the Peace Corps. We tried, but I didn't feel the same. (Sitting on the bench) He didn't either, we just knew. We mostly traveled together, for familiarity. He's the one that convinced me, to tell you my feelings.

Eric: Everyone else's happiness is, was, and always will be, my concern. Besides, how can you even be sure?

Rachel: You can make me happy, by being with me. What about your happiness?

Eric: I got it when I helped you all.

Rachel: I'm not happy.

Eric: Tell me what you need. I'll get it for yo—

Rachel put her hands on his cheeks, and then kissed him, right on his lips. After a second, he reciprocated; their lips met, the feeling was electrifying. All those wasted years, culminating in this moment. All the passion each felt, finally met its recipient. When it was over, she still held his head, both were breathing hard. He took his right arm, gently grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her again. This time it was sweet, gentle, she couldn't believe what she almost missed out on!

Rachel: Whoa.

Eric: I love you too, Rachel.

Rachel: Sorry I never told you. I just—

Eric: Me too.

They sat staring at each other, in the blanket of the night. Not wanting to let go. Everything that has gone on, dwindled away for their embrace. They could sit there for hours like that, so complete.

Rachel (Softly): I could stay here forever with you. This feels so good.

Eric (Softly: So could I. but, unfortunately, we have to go in. I heard my parent's car pull up, Feeny's too.

Rachel: Yah, let's just stay like this a little longer okay?

Eric: Okay Rachel.

And there they sat, in one another's arms. Meanwhile, the Matthews', and the Feeny's walked in the front door. Now everyone was in the living room, trying to figure out where that boy could've gone. They passed around ideas, narrowing down the places he'd go in town. Rachel walked into the fiasco, all speaking nonsensically.

Rachel: Uh guys. We won't have to go anywhere.

Eric rolled into the living room. They all looked at him; it was nice to see him awake, moving around. This time, the tears shed were for the happiness of seeing him again. He was bombarded by the group all hugging him. Each, grabbing him tightly. It felt good for everyone.

Amy: My baby! He's come back to us.

Alan: Glad you're here son. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, (point to Eric) next time you wanna do something this stupid, let me know. I'll gladly take you out.

Eric (Softly): I knew this would come up.

Lila: We saw what you wrote. It was remarkable.

Topanga: You know you're going to be an uncle? You almost missed out! We need you here for our daughter.

Eric: I have a niche?

Mr. Feeny (Smiling): Niece Mr. Matthews

Eric (Doing the drinking motion): Yeah I know. I just like messing with you.

Cory: What were you thinking? We do need our big brother here. Not just for me, Morgan and Josh. You matter to everyone here.

Shawn: Yeah Angela and I, were waiting for you to wake up. Everyone, I'm going to be a father.

Angela: I found out when we got here, but I wanted to wait before telling anyone.

They all were surprised at the news. Topanga didn't even know, or rather she was just oblivious, given the events that transpired.

Topanga: Why didn't you say anything? Not even to me and Cory?

Shawn: Because we also decided to get married. We just wanted to wait.

Morgan: For what?

Angela: Shawn and I don't have families, outside all of you.

Shawn: But there was something we were waiting for.

Angela walked over to Eric.

Angela: Eric, I was wondering if you'd… Be willing to give me away?

Eric (Softly): I'd be honored. I'll even pay for the whole thing. Go all out.

Angela held Eric, and kissed him on his forehead

Angela: Thank you Eric. But that won't be nec—

Eric: Nonsense, I'm Randall Shapiro after all. By the way, keep that to yourselves, I like to keep a low profile.

Shawn: I'm still trying to figure that out.

Amy: His middle name is Randall

Alan: And Shapiro was the alias he used, when he knocked me down.

Rachel: Hey let go of my man!

Jack It's about time. I'm so happy you guys finally got together.

Once again, the whole room was surprised. So many new developments, so many new things occurring. They all wanted to know, what it was that made him so depressed. They also wanted to know, how he became so rich that quickly? There were a lot of questions they had, but for now, they were happy just having him there.

Eric: I gotta get back to the hospital; I really just came here to get my duffel bag.

Topanga: I'll put it in my car. We're all going

Eric: Will you guys come visit me there?

Cory: Of course you mook.

Eric: I meant, give me a few hours.

Amy: What? Why?

Alan: Look at him

She looked over at Eric, Rachel was right beside him, she saw the look in Rachel's eyes, and it was the same one she gets in hers, when she's with Alan.

Amy: Guys, let's go find Eric some nice things.

Eric: Toys and ice cream!

Rachel: Is that what you want honey?

Eric (Smiling): Not really.

Eric rolled his wheelchair to the front door turned the knob and went outside.

Jack: Rachel. (Softly) He's waiting for you.

She walked over to the door, looked at all the people staring at her. They wanted to congratulate her. They all could see the love she truly felt for him and the happiness in her eyes.

Rachel: See you guys tomorrow.

She walked out the door. The rest of them didn't have time to sit there, not with everything going on. They had a wedding to plan, a couple of baby showers, bachelor/bachelorette parties, and that eventual talk with Eric. So much to do, yet, so little time. Alan and Amy took Joshua up to his room, much to his chagrin. Morgan went to her old room; she had class early in the morning. Shawn and Angela sat on the couch, holding each other, and thinking about the new chapter they'd begin. Cory and Topanga joined them on the couch, he kissed her softly. Mr. and Mrs. Feeny took their leave, out the backdoor. Out on the porch Eric and Rachel stayed there.

Eric: All I wanna do… is have you by my side, talking. I don't want to mess this up.

Rachel: I'm scared too. But I love you and that's all that matters.

Eric (To himself): I guess you guys were right, I'm not finished yet. I hope that I make you proud. (To Rachel) I love you too. That is all that matters.

They went to rental car Jack brought, Eric eased himself into the car. Rachel folded his wheelchair, and put it in the backseat. After she did that, she got into the driver's seat, looked at Eric, and gave him a big kiss; it felt so good to her.

Rachel: So… You're not paralyzed or anything right?

Eric: nope, luckily I only broke a shin

Rachel: lucky indeed.

Eric: Why do you ask?

Rachel: Oh, no reason.

The car drove off, towards the direction of the hospital. He had to go back, he'd need more treatment. He knew that he'd have to have, those hard conversations with the family. And he would, they won't like the answers. All that was irrelevant, none of it held any weight. He looked over at his beautiful new girlfriend driving the car, and he just smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Although it was my intention to make chapter 13 the finale, some wanted me to continue the story. I have only a few more chapters left, and then I shall move on. Thank you once again.

Chapter 14

Shawn and Angela walked hand in hand. They were heading to an old, familiar place; a conversation needed to be had. The evening belonged to them; Cory and Topanga were at his parent's house, along with everyone else. Eric and Rachel requested to spend the first evening as a couple, alone. So that afforded Angela and Shawn to spend some time together. As they walked the quiet streets, they talked about their wedding plans, the new child on the way, and how, almost, none of this could have come to pass, if not for the man they nearly lost.

Shawn: I'm glad you're coming with me.

Angela: Me too.

They walked together, closer now. Shawn had his arm wrapped around her, she couldn't stop smiling. Every day was a gift for them, they had both had issues to deal with, missed opportunities; fear was always around for the both of them, but they had each other now, and that was enough. They had finally made it to their destination. They walked through the park, through all the grass and leaves, until they came to a halt. On top of Chet Hunter's grave a new bouquet of roses had been placed. Neither one took any time to figure out who did it; a small smile appeared on both of their faces.

Shawn: Always thinking of everyone.

He brought Angela closer to him. There were no tears in his eyes this time; this was an occasion for joy.

Shawn: Dad. You never got the chance, but this is Angela. Everything was so bad at the time. And—

Angela (Softly): Keep going baby.

Shawn: I wish you could have, when you were still here. To meet the woman I fell for, we're getting married soon… (Tears in his eyes) You're going to be a grandfather, crazy right? I'm okay with all of it, I'm not afraid anymore. Anyway, I still miss you, and I just wanted to give you the good news in person. I love you dad.

Angela: Are you okay?

Shawn: Yeah, I actually am.

They stood there, quietly reflecting, Shawn thought of his father: Angela thought of hers. Chet Hunter stood only a few steps away, looking on at his son and smiling. There he was, with his fiancée, with a child on the way; Chet couldn't help but smile, he was so proud of his son.

Sgt. Moore: Amazing sight huh?

Chet: Yeah, wish I could be there for it.

Sgt. Moore: I know what you mean.

Chet: At least we can see it.

Sgt. Moore: That Matthews boy did well.

Chet: Good thing we stopped that little incident. I'm curious to see what he does next.

They stood in the cemetery, looking on at their children. After a few more seconds, they went home. Angela felt a sense of calm run over her, Shawn held her closely.

Shawn: Are you okay?

Angela: Yeah, for a second, I felt my father here with us.

Shawn: I felt mine too.

Angela: Will you still think I'm beautiful? While I carry this baby?

Shawn: What? Of course I will, I always have. The whole time you were gone I thought about you.

Angela: Me too. You wanna go back to the Matthews house?

Shawn: Sure, let's go.

Angela: Or…

Shawn: Or what?

Angela: You wanna go to a hotel?

Shawn (Considering): Wait is this a trick? You've been very weird lately and I don't wanna get excited just to be—

She punched him in the arm.

Shawn: See! How can I be sure?

She grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him closer, and kissed him hard. When she let go, he was still frozen.

Angela: You may be right, we probably shouldn't do this.

Shawn: No no, I know a nice one, not too far from here.

Angela: Okay then.

They left the cemetery, walking hand in hand. They only had this night to spend with one another. They had to get back to New York, so they could plan out the wedding, and prepare for the new addition.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There they lay, the new couple. It was a brand new, unforeseen, chapter in their lives. They had just spent their evening together; not a lot of sleep occurred, just talking about life and learning new things about each other. The night was very kind to the both of them; the passion that ensued was exhilarating. Now here they were, the early morning sun starting to rise. In the bed they lay, nestled under the covers together. Eric was the first to awaken; he looked over at his sleeping angel. Her red hair covered her eyes; she was completely relaxed in his arms. While he lay there with her, Tommy appeared to him.

Tommy: See what you would've missed, if you'd left?

Eric (Softly): Yeah, hey wait a sec. does this mean I have to go now?

Tommy laughed at him, this was Eric.

Tommy: No, but you won't see me anymore. It's time you lived your life Eric. You are so capable or soo many things. You aren't allowed to go yet, so don't be in a rush okay?

Eric: Yeah, I understand now. Thank you Tommy

Tommy: I'll still watch over you.

They stared at each other for a long time, the seconds appeared as hours. They both gave the look of longing.

Eric: I miss you like crazy man.

Tommy: I know Eric. I miss hanging out with you too.

Eric: I love you Tommy

Tommy: I love you too Eric, now start living.

And with that, he was gone. Eric just lay there, holding his woman tightly. He kissed her on her forehead, which woke her up. She looked over at Eric, her heart filled up. She was glad to be here with him.

Rachel (waking): Hey you.

Eric: Hey. I don't wanna leave.

Rachel: yeah, me neither. Unfortunately, we have to.

Eric: Only one problem.

Rachel: What's that?

Eric: We're like stark naked right now. What happened?

Rachel: You don't know?

Eric: I just thought we were gonna talk, and then this. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was great. I just don't want you to think that's all I wan—

She kissed him before he could speak, all the intensity she felt last night, still existed in all its glory.

Eric: Okay glad we could clear this all up.

Rachel: Eric, I've had years to think about this; there's nothing wrong to me. Only thing wrong was we didn't get here sooner.

She got off the hospital bed and headed for the bathroom

Eric: Cute tush!

She smiled at him and closed the bathroom door. While she was in there, Joey Epstein walked in, and he looked his usual self. He kept his hair cut low these days. He had changed a lot in those years. When Frankie decided to go legit, and focus on being a poet, he was there for him. He worked part in his best friend's coffee house; but he really liked working in the hospital, he enjoyed hanging with the kids in his free-time, and he found he was very good at helping people. He was an orderly there, and that was enough for him.

Joey: Hey Matthews, I just wanted to pop in and tell you that your brother's coming up soon. He stopped at the gift shop; he was there with his wife, so I don't think that you have to worry about everything at once.

Eric: Slow down Joey. Oh yeah would you hand me my duffel bag?

He walks over to the bag, sitting in the corner, and hands it to Eric. Eric reaches in there and rustles a bit, until he finds what he was looking for.

Eric: Thanks for violating hospital policy, and sneaking me out of here.

Joey: No problem Matthews, I kinda owed you for all the stupid stuff I did. Besides, it felt good to break a few rules, like in the old days.

Eric: Either way, here

He hands Joey some money. Joey tries refusing but Eric insisted.

Eric: For the ride.

Joey: There's five hundred dollars here. I can't take it.

Eric: Please do.

Joey: Alright then.

Joey walked out of the room. After a couple of minutes, Rachel came out of the bathroom. She lay back down on the bed with Eric. They shared another kiss, and said nothing, there wasn't a need to.

Eric: My brother's on his way up right now.

Rachel: So, no quickie then?

Eric: Naughty, naughty girl. Okay lock it.

Rachel: Not a chance.

Eric: Ohhh, no fair!

She kissed him on the lips.

Rachel: Don't worry, we have plenty of time; just not this second.

Eric: I know. I was talking about the fact… I have to really talk to my brother, about everything. I just… I don't know where to begin.

Rachel: Tell him what you can, he'll listen to you. We learned so much from your notepad. We're here to listen. Just promise me, that you'll tell someone when you're feeling that low again, okay?

Eric kissed her.

Eric: Deal

Not another word was exchanged between them. They sat there, in each other's arms, waiting for his little brother, and his wife to arrive.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's final note: this is the final chapter to this particular story. I thought this would be a good ending. For those who don't like it, don't fret. I am planning a sequel.

Chapter 16

Cory and Topanga walked closer towards Eric's room. Cory wasn't sure what he was going to say to him, when he got there. He just walked, holding his wife's hand and thinking. Topanga, on the other hand, was fine. Knowing that her firm's largest investor was her brother-in-law, gave her a sense of confidence; she knew how to keep Eric happy, or at least she thought she did. The recent discoveries they made, pertaining to him, were so scary. It was as if, in his way, he served as an angel to them all. It was more unnerving that he never told them what was going on inside of him; would they have listened? It was too much to think about right now. Cory turned the doorknob and walked in; he was there alright, Rachel lay beside him.

Eric: Hey Cor, hey Topanga. How are you guys?

Cory: Fine, we're doing okay.

Topanga: It's been, very eventful. Hey Rachel, you wanna go with me to get some drinks?

Rachel looked over at Cory and Eric, and then she looked over at Topanga. She saw, from the look on her face, this was going to be serious, so she conceded. They walked out of the room together. When the door was shut, they began.

Eric: What's on your mind little bro?

Cory: Eric, when we got to New York… Things were rocky at first, you remember?

Eric: Yeah, finding jobs, transferring to schools, sharing a room with Shawn.

Cory: But we made it. You and I started to be real friends. We actually bonded like when I was little…

Eric: And I loved every second of it. I mean, when I got older, I stopped making an effort to be your friend, hang out more. Then when I was ready, I was afraid I was too late.

Cory: but you always looked out for me, in your own way. I'm sorry I didn't recognize it sooner.

Eric: Cor, i—

Cory: No, Eric, this is my time. I wanna say that I'm mad at you for taking off. You didn't tell me anything. You just left. Then, the only news I hear, is you're in the hospital.

Eric said nothing, he just let his little brother vent.

Cor: Then I find your memo pad. I had to learn all these things you've done. These amazing things for me and Shawn, for everybody. Then I get to the final section.

Eric: Yeah.

Cory: All I can do is ask; why didn't you tell anyone how you were feeling?

Eric: Because, I was too hung up, on helping out my friends and family. I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

Cory (angrily): So you were just gonna… End your life? How could do that to us? To mom and dad, and your brother and sister? Or even us?

Eric: I made sure you were all taken care of and—

Cory: But we wouldn't have had you! Don't you get it? We will always need you! I will always need you.

He started to cry as he walked closer to Eric. He wrapped his arms around him and didn't let go. They sat there crying, it was good for the both of them.

Eric (sobbing): I'm sorry Cor, I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to protect you from pain, and here I am; dishing it out to all of you. I will talk to you, I promise. I don't ever want to see you like this again.

They held each other for a second longer; then they let go, each wiping their eyes.

Cory: so, what are you gonna do when you get out of here?

Eric: Well, I was thinking of going to New York, I do have a wedding to get ready for; Angela will be mad at me, if I don't give her away.

Cory: We have plenty of room. Yours is all ready for you.

They smiled at each other.

Eric: I'll be cleared in a couple of days. Is there room for Rachel?

Cory: There's room for everyone, I figure Jack will join us.

Eric: Good, so how about we grab something to eat? I'm starving.

Cory: Lead the way.

Eric got into his wheelchair, and Cory pushed him along. They didn't need to have a long discussion about where Eric went; he didn't even want to know. The only thing that mattered was that they were together. The rest will pan out, as it always has for them.

The End


End file.
